Inner Desire
by Miko-Stone
Summary: Story that is told in poems. Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha, thus turning into a demon that had been trapped inside of her being since she was born. Seeking Sesshomaru's help and love, she attempts to get back at Inuyasha. This summary sucks, simple as that, once again, this is told in poems. If you don't like that, don't read it. More poems to continue this will be coming soon.
1. Poem One

**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be like a Kagome/Sesshomaru fan fic, but like, in poem format… ****If you don't wish to read a poem fic in Kagome's point of view, than drive your interest somewhere else. I don't mind constructive criticism, but if you flame me, expect me to just look at it, and not care. I like what I write, and if you don't, not my problem. Okay, well, poem one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Poem One: **_**Giving All That Has No Hope**_

I ran from him,  
The one I thought to love.  
I spilled my heart,  
Receiving nothing but a glance in return.

His infatuation spent blindly,  
Aimed on the essence that belongs to the nether world.  
All is but an empty shell to other's eyes,  
To him, that is where his heart belongs.

His old memories controlled what he felt,  
Resulting in me being a replacement.  
I held the other half of her soul,  
As she held the other half of mine.

As I ran with no aim,  
I felt my blood boil.  
I was pushed by my own persuasiveness,  
I convinced myself to love a man who held onto his past.

My skin started to burn,  
My raven hair turning into a sapphire color.  
A tainted sun adorned my forehead,  
While poisonous green streaks caressed my face.  
With two on each side,  
My newly turned violet eyes stood out against my white skin.

I sought the hanyou's brother,  
Sesshomaru, my real true love.  
I felt my beast control my body,  
This is who I really was.  
A demon with a hope that a dog could love this jungle cat,  
And a desire to kill the one who used me.

The Ice Prince I wished to seek,  
He waited for me by the well.  
He was curious and wished to know how my aura went from pure and holy,  
To that of which only a lion youkai could have.

I wanted to see the half demon's blood spill,  
By mine and Sesshomaru's claws.  
I wished to see his heart stop,  
While his mind went numb.

He tricked me.  
All I was to Inuyasha was a jewel detector,  
Nothing less,  
Nothing more.

Without me knowing,  
I helped him get his one true desire,  
To wish his past to be the present.  
To have my soul sealed within the deceased priestess,  
And have her devour no other soul.

As I came to a stop in front of the full blooded Inu,  
He saw the true me.  
I was no longer a weak ningen with a guard dog,  
I was my own true ruler.  
And I had given the hanyou something that had no hope.

**A/N: Ah, poem one has ended. I will try to post the next poem tonight or tomorrow depending on my mood. I enjoyed this poem myself, as for you, I hope that you did too. I'd love to see your review… As long as it is not meant to burn me to death with hate. Hehe. ^.^**

**Alright,**

**Miko-Stone is out!**

**Peace!**


	2. Poem Two

**A/N: Here is poem two. Right now, with Kagome and Sesshy, the relationship is a bit one sided. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Poem 2: **_**Left Heartbroken by The One Who Does Not Yet See**_

Amber met violet,  
And in that moment,  
We made a bond.

Even though he was the one for me,  
He did not know.  
That was obvious from the way he still held his icy glare.

I can't remember how many times I had wondered about him,  
The way he talked and walked,  
His eyes and lips…  
Or how he actually used strategy in fights.

He never blindly ran into battle.  
If you were in his way,  
He would strike you down without leaving any openings for a counter attack.

Sure Inuyasha had struck him,  
But they always tied.

"Explain."  
His voice wrapped around my mind like the finest silk,  
And tied me to the ground as if it were chains.

"I do not know," Said I,  
"My body reacted to hatred and betrayal,  
I was seen as an object,  
Something the half breed could just use and then throw away."

Robes of understanding shrouded his figure,  
Paths of choices were left in my wake.  
Silently, I was offered and opening into his pack as alpha female,  
Or he would leave me to find my way.  
Alone.

No, he didn't offer any device of love,  
Let alone declare it.  
I was just another one that he traveled with,  
And that was that.

Everything he did made my mind spin,  
Yet if I didn't choose my path soon,  
I would be left to wallow in self pity.  
Depressed.

I was afraid of my own thoughts,  
I did not wish to have any chance of crossing paths again with the half breed.  
I followed my gut,  
And that led me to the dog demon.

A simple "Hn" was all I needed to understand,  
I was to follow.  
Silently.

Each day that passed,  
I forgot another memory of Inuyasha.  
The first to go,  
Was the kiss.

But still,  
I was left heartbroken by the one who did not yet see,  
That I was his one.

**A/N: Okay, I know this one sucks… But, I liked it, again. Keep thy flames to a minimum! I love you guys!**

**Miko-Stone out!**

**Peace!**


	3. Poem Three

**A/N: Poem three. This one is a short one, sorry about that, but it kinda fit my plot line for this. I will try to get poem four up tonight. Now onward to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Poem Three: _Tasting the Blood of my Ancestors_**

What is the worth of living?  
The trust I lay on you is fading,  
Rapidly flaking away.

This jewel that you had sought,  
It left only destruction in your fate.  
That is the path that the worthless take.  
Greed overruns your mind,  
Corrupting you.

I lay upon you, my heart,  
Yet you had shredded it,  
Breaking any bonds that we shared.

The pond of my ancestors,  
It lies ahead.  
My pack was asleep,  
Now is the time.

As I bask in the moonlight,  
They appeared.

"You have stumbled onto your final destiny,  
But your inner desire is what drove you to it.  
To have peace,  
Will be the bonding of blood.  
And your death,  
Will arise the ruling of the weak."

Ruby red glistened down my throat,  
Coating every blood vessel and sinking into my nerves.  
Above me was the solidified ghost of my Father.  
Proud and strong,  
But a deep red gash was along his hand.

It had long been a mystery to me.  
I had never seen him,  
But I knew who he was.

A youkai like me.

He had fed me the grace,  
Strength,  
Wisdom,  
Love,  
And courage of my history.

I had officially tasted the blood of my ancestors.

**A/N: Well, that was poem three, hoped you liked it. Review and tell me what you think… Please? Just… don't burn me with the flames of your dislikeness… If that makes sense… J Well, like I said, I will try to get poem four up tonight. **

**Miko-Stone is out!**

**Peace!**


	4. Poem Four

**A/N: Well, as I said, here is poem four. Sorry, the romance between the two chars will be… A little later in the story. On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Poem Four: _A Worthy Weapon_**

What emotions you display,  
They matter not.  
For the courage you hold within,  
Is what shows true value.

My pack and I,  
We search for that which holds equal worth.  
A blade formed from my fang,  
And that of a worthy opponent.

But this trek has yet to ensure me,  
My fate has been decided;  
What I do will forever change the outcome.  
We shall prevail.  
But for that,  
We must create a holy blade,  
Melded with my power.

The Inu that my beast has chosen,  
He will only help in this quest.  
For the future,  
Depends on my  actions.

A rise of smoke redirects me.

Upon a hill that I now grace with my presence,  
Holds the devil himself,  
And his guardian,  
An oni.

My companions deserted me,  
I had been left alone to gather the required.

"The fight that you seek,  
It shall not be fair.  
Two against one,  
Let us get this going…  
My dear."

The devil had spoken,  
He raised his hand.  
The oni had charged,  
The order was sent.

Instinct kicked in,  
And my power lashed out.  
My youki transformed,  
Resulting in blades shooting out from my hands.

The oni was slaughtered,  
And his blood was spilt.  
I craved for more,  
But I was soon held still.

"Nice trick you pulled,"  
He flashed me a grin,  
"too bad I have to kill you…  
Ha-ha, I win."

My eyes went green,  
And my beast came out.  
I became a sapphire lioness,  
Thick and stout.

Poison seeped through my fangs,  
And as I bit his neck,  
His eyes rolled backwards.  
And off came his head.

The battle was over,  
The devil's head was mine.  
My fang was pulled,  
And my blade was created.

In my hands,  
I now hold,  
So'unga,  
The reborn.

The blade that we had helped perish,  
Was fused by the heavens,  
Therefore,  
Became my worthy weapon.

**A/N: Well, that was that. I'll try and maybe post another one tonight, or two tomorrow. Review? :3 Don't burn me to a crisp with thy flames!**

**Miko- Stone is out!**

**Peace!**


	5. IMPORTANT

Copied from Angel Girl5:

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I saw this notice in a fic by gamelover41592, as well as seeing/hearing about it on other sites, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That's one of the highest forms of criminal offense; for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist, and even one we all go on, this one right here.

It affects us here on Fanfiction as well. Think it's an exaggeration? Who knows? You're required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight, or open one's arms wide. Either way, one's a fool. But belief or not, some things must be accepted. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, and who the hell knows what else. This affects all of us, and we can't let it happen.

Some of you will likely claim bullshit, which is understandable. But the author I saw this provided links below to show she was telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, and see for yourself.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

petitions. Whitehouse . gov/ petition /stop-sopa-2013 /LMzMVrQF

SOPA has been stopped before and damn if we can't do it again. Everything we love that gives lifeblood and character to these fandoms, from fanfics to fanart to video tributes, are being threatened. Everything from here to youtube is in danger of being FUBAR.

America once had the freedom to express themselves, but after the attacks on 9/11/2001, those freedoms began to dwindle in the name of "security." If we lose our collective voice, then who's to say that the US of A won't become like the England in V for Vendetta? We're not making money off of this, we're doing it because we enjoy it, and wish to share our passion with anyone who wants to see it. (And if there's some Government official spying on me or something, oh well. I'm stating my own opinion and it's not bringing any clear or present dangers to anyone's life, liberty, or their pursuit of happiness.)

It feels like one of those "copy and paste this if you're not afraid" statuses from Facebook, combined with an unofficial petition, but copy, paste, and add your name to the growing list if you're against SOPA.

shadowwriter329

Madam Jokudaime

Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7

Yurei Hanatsuki

Forever Free Evergreen

Angel Girl5

Miko-Stone


End file.
